Current techniques for installing flex lighting modules, for example of the LED type, possibly with IP protection (Ingress Protection), provide for the use of:                adhesive ribbons, which may not be able to adhere to some surfaces and/or exhibit poor reliability over time,        forks or clips, which, in addition to possibly being difficult and temporally onerous to install, can give rise to negative esthetic effects,        rails or tracks, which can give rise to negative esthetic effects, a loss in installation flexibility and/or a possible degradation in optical performance owing to particular geometries of the rails or tracks.        
One installation technique can be suspended mounting. This may be effected using devices which may be rather cumbersome and, at least in certain cases, not particularly esthetically pleasing.
In addition, suspended mounting may involve various negative aspects, for example:                the concentration of the light radiation sources at the center of each segment, which may limit the homogeneity of the resultant lighting effect,        reduced flexibility, in particular with respect to the possible implementation of complex mounting and lighting configurations, and        the need for the suspension structures to be able to support the lighting devices so as to prevent them from falling down, including as a result of exposure to atmospheric agents (wind, vibrations, etc.).        